Pokémon: Time and Space
by Wifflehound
Summary: The Doctor in the Pokémon World. He travels with his many companions including Ash. This will be a longer story, rated T just in case.


**AN: Hi! And welcome to my new fanfic. I am sorry to say that I am discountinuing The Clouded and The Dreameater indefinitely I may start it up again in a few years, but I don't know. So on to the fanfic! (Also AU for both)**

CHAPTER 1: The Confuzzled Man Part 1

Ash Ketchum sat at the glass table staring at his iced tea. He muttered under his breath, "Guess we're doing this again Pikachu." The Tiny Mouse Pokémon nuzzled him affectionately. "Pika!" He whined. Ash Laughed. "It's been four and a half years we've been doing this old pal," he said. They had just arrived in Lumiose City for Ash to continue his journey to become a Pokémon Master. Pikachu hopped on to the table and knocked over the salt shaker. "Pikachu," Ash said strictly. "Pika Pi," The electric type apologized. "It's fine." Ash responded. He sighed, he was getting tired of this. He stood up and offered his hand to his partner Pokémon. Pikachu scurried up Ash's forearm and sat on his shoulder.

Ash set off checking his Pokedex's map to see any landmarks he could visit to cheer him up. A monument, a few other cafés, a salon, and a few music joints. He set off for a park about half a mile southwest of him. He found the phone app and called up the Professor. He had to. He looked over into a schoolyard where some kids were playing handball, one of them had a Pineco, one had a Pachirisu, and the youngest one had a Teddiursa. He subconsciously hung up the call before Professor Oak even answered and walked up to the fence and watched them.

The girl with the Pachirisu had the ball and threw it into the goal only for it to be blocked by the leaping Teddiursa. The Little boy walked up to the little bear Pokémon and hugged her, he whispered something. Ash felt a tear come to his eye. Why couldn't he do that anymore, be a kid again. He looked at Pikachu who looked back to him with curiosity. The Thrill of it all... had left. He decided to befriend a few more Pokémon in Kalos and then go back to Kanto, maybe settle down a bit until he got bored and start traveling again. Yeah, that'd work.

"Do you want to play?" It was the boy with the Pineco, Pikachu squealed and hopped off Ash's shoulder, over the fence, and on to the court. A smile across the Electric Mouse Pokémon's face. "No, Sorry I was just watching for a bit, sorry." Ash scampered off. As he looked back at the boy who was looking confused. Ash looked at Pikachu's crestfallen crying face and mentally broke. Ash started Crying quietly and slipped into the closest building, a Pokémon Center thankfully, and crashed onto a soft chair.

He put his face in his hands and bawled. He felt Pikachu's hand pawing at his face. He grabbed Pikachu and pulled him closer. His tears streamed into Pikachu's soft fur. Ash just sat there and cried.

Ash got up, eyes blank, feeling a bit lighter. Pikachu looked in the same mood. Ash looked up at the digital clock 6:07. He walked up to Nurse Joy and asked her for a room. "Trainer Identification Please." She asked with a smile on her face. Ash handed her Dexter and put his hand back into his pocket. "Credentials are good, Battle Fronteir, wow." Nurse Joy handed Dexter back to Ash. "Also might I ask why you were crying back there?" Nurse Joy asked solicoutously. "Oh, nothing, I'm fine." Ash replied fakely.

Ash started up the Corridor admiring the architecture. He looked down at Pikachu who was walking on the shag carpet. He came across a T-Junction and looked at the sign. _\-- Rooms 1-40_ **I** _Rooms 41-60, Cafeteria --._ Wait, why is that written in Kantoan and not Kalosian. Also he recalled that Nurse Joy had asked him in Kantoan instead of Kalosian first and after noticing he was from Kanto then Kantoan. Huh, that was weird. He contemplated this as he turned the corner.

BAM! He crashed to the floor. He looked up at a man in a tweed jacket. "Sorry." The man said in a weird accent. He glanced at Pikachu and his eyes stayed there. Ash got up and looked at the man. "Pika?" Pikachu asked in a confused manner. This guy was starting to freak Ash out staring at Pikachu for a solid 30 seconds.

"Hey!" Ash said to get the man's attention. "Oh, sorry. Um, what is that cat thing?" The Man said pointing at Pikachu. "That's my Pikachu, they are pretty popular around here." Ash said slowly as if talking to a child. The man started running across the hallway. Ash was confused and turned to watch this man. The guy ripped open the matinence closet's door and slammed it shut.

Ash was about to turn back and walk to his room but a little adventurous voice in his head said Screw It! And he ran down the corridor.

 **AN: So that was the first chapter. As usual please leave constructive criticism and suggest ideas. I know this chapter isn't exciting or Doctor heavy but I am trying to set up the story and Ash's struggles a bit. Next chapter will be up within the next two weeks.**

 **-Wifflehound**


End file.
